


We Have History Together

by lesbomommy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Pining, Slow Burn, background OC relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomommy/pseuds/lesbomommy
Summary: Being assigned to a group project together was only the beginning of Lance and Keith butting heads, but maybe it'll work out well in the end.





	1. Two Words: Group Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm known for not updating fics ever  
> Just kidding no one knows who I am  
> But really, I have an awful habit of never updating the fanfictions I write, and I really want to change that. I'm going to attempt to update this every week. I'm not sure what day yet, but I will most definitely keep you posted.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> for the texting part:  
> italics: Lance  
> bold: Hunk  
> underline: Pidge  
> bold italics: Keith  
> underlined italics: Sofia

* * *

It's only a gen ed course, Lance reasoned, not paying attention in this class would cost him far from the world. But there was a constant voice nagging in the back of his mind every time he let his attention drift to something other than note taking. That voice being Hunk himself, who kept telling Lance he should be paying attention every time the latter tried to pester him. And unfortunately for Lance, he really _should_ have been paying attention, because maybe then he would've heard they were assigned a group project. Though his outraged reply when Hunk told him as they were packing up probably would've been no different had he heard it in the lecture. 

"A  _group project_ _?!_   Those are the worst!" Lance continued his exclamations. 

"I know, dude." 

"We're in the same group though, right buddy?" he asked, hopefully. Hunk nodded. 

"Us, a guy named Keith, and a girl named Sofia," Hunk informed him, and Lance let out a groan in reply. 

Lance, like any normal person, had always disliked group projects for this exact reason; he didn't know half the people he was paired up with, or how much work they'd actually do. 

Lance could match a face to the name Sofia. Okay, he couldn't. But he could match the back of her head to a name; brown curls tied back into a ponytail, sitting just a few rows ahead of him and Hunk. She was great to talk to whenever he'd gotten the chance, but neither could say they were friends. She didn't seem like a bad person to work with, but he could probably guess the girls feelings about being in _their_ group was much different, being that she didn't stay with any of her friends.

Then there was Keith. If there was anyone in this class that he could recognize at a moments notice, it was that mullet and who it was connected to. Sure, there wasn't much tension between the two in a class like this, but in every other course they shared, it was eminent. He knew for certain, despite his nonchalant attitude towards Lance, that they were clearly on the same page here; this was a competition. It always had been. Ever since they were put into the same classes, Lance knew he had to surpass him. They'd been neck and neck from day one, and now they had to work together? How would they handle it? 

Well, Lance was sure he could handle it just fine. As for Keith, well, he wasn't so sure.

"I guess we better go meet the group," Lance sighed. 

* * *

The first thing the new group did was exchange phone numbers so they could all contact one another. Shortly after, when everyone got settled and sat with their groups, the professor explained their project. It would be due in a month, and was a PowerPoint presentation; although thankfully they were told they wouldn't actually be presenting anything, just turning it in. With that, the class was dismissed. As they began packing up, Sofia caught the groups attention. 

"I was thinking we could all meet at the library to start the project this weekend?" she suggested. 

Keith nodded, "Sounds good."

"Is that alright with you two?" she asked Hunk and Lance when they didn't reply, and the two boys nodded. Saying their goodbyes, they left.

* * *

Hunk and Lance broke off together, leaving for their shared dorm which was unfortunately, across campus. But the walk wasn't too much minded, since their next class wasn't for a couple hours. And getting to talk was good, too. Since time to hang out was becoming less and less available since high school ended. 

Lance let out a sigh, a little more dramatic than necessary for what followed, "I can't believe that Keith guy ended up in our group." 

"What, really? I thought you'd be happier about it." 

He scoffed. "Why would I be? I can't  _stand_ that guy! It's bad enough he has to get on my nerves in all our other classes together! Now I have to spend time with him  _outside_ of class?" 

Hunk began to reply, but held his tongue like he usually did with this conversation. It wasn't the first time he heard this, but he held back a reply. Sure, he knew he should probably tell Lance what he'd been picking up on that he was too oblivious to notice for the past couple months, but every time the opportunity presented itself, he couldn't do it. Everything he said seemed so obvious, that Lance would have to realize what he was saying. But then every time, Hunk just got reminded of how dense his best friend could be. 

He settled for changing the topic. They still had a good five minute walk before they got to their dorm. 

"At least we have that Sofia girl in our group, too. She's pretty smart." Hunk asked. 

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Lance answered, the dreamy lilt to his voice reminding Hunk all too alarmingly of what happened with multiple girls and boys alike throughout high school. Although it was usually nothing, considering he fell too easily with scarcely any reason behind it. Though there could be an exception to that. 

"You know her girlfriend's  _in_ our class, right, dude?" 

"C'mon, how long have they been together? It couldn't have been more than two weeks!" 

"More like two _months._  When was the last time you talked to anyone without trying to flirt with them?" he quipped, getting an eye roll in return and a joking "well, this conversation counts right?", as their dorm came into sight, and Hunk sent a jokingly hurt sounding, "what, you wouldn't flirt with me?" back. As per usual, the two collapsed into a heap on their respective beds, getting in a couple hour nap before they had to head off to Physics together. 

* * *

Thankfully, after the news of The Group Project From Hell, Lance was reminded that today was one of the days he and Hunk had quite a few classes together. Although they didn't sit near one another, they were more often texting one another (Lance's bad attention habits had begun to rub off on his friend) and getting the work from Pidge; who was a genius when it came to Physics and basically everything else. Honestly, Lance was sure that he was taught more Physics from Pidge than his professor.

_Hunk_

(11:14):  _whose Sofia dating anyway_

(11:14):  _i bet im prettier_

(11:20):  **that quiet girl**

(11:20): **Rin** **i think is her name**

(11:21):  **she kinda reminds me of Keith from american history. they even look similar**

(11:21):  _ugh_

(11:21):  _not him again_

(11:22):  _ur not gonna try and be friends w him because we have to work w him are u_

(11:22):  _bc i love u dude but u gotta draw the line somewhere_

(11:22):  _i cant deal w this guy my man!!!!_

(11:23): _also........ rin_ _is so pretty i take it back i wouldnt stand a chance_

(11:23): _so_ _fia knows how 2 pick em_

(11:23):  **lol**

(11:23):  **you're the prettiest one in my book dude**

(11:24):  _!!_

(11:25):  _do u think we need to pay more attention in our classes_

(11:25):  _i feel kinda bad relying on pidge so much_

(11:25):  _i mean shes a goddamn genius but we're smart too wtf_

(11:26):  **dude true**

(11:26):  **plus i dont want her to get mad at us :(**

(11:26):  _me neither!!!_

(11:31):  _btw_

(11:31):  _do u wanna get lunch after class_

(11:31):  **yeah man**

(11:31):  **we should invite Pidge**

_Pidge was added to the conversation._

_Hunk, Pidge_

(11:33):  _pidge do u wanna get lunch while u catch us up on the lessn_

(11:33):  _lesson_

(11:34):  _pls_

(11:48):  _pidge??_

(12:01): pay attention you fucks

(12:03):  _:000_

(12:03):  **:(**

(12:05): alright alright whatever

(12:06): sorry im just stressed about midterms coming up soon

(12:06):  _mIDTERMS???_

(12:07):  **lance omg**

(12:07): oh my god

(12:07): _I KNEW I WAS FORGETTIGN SMTH_

(12:07):  _PIDGE U HAVE TOHELP US_

(12:08): i know, don't i always?

(12:08):  _u saved my life_

(12:09):  **same**

After a few more minutes, the class finished up and they headed out. Though they only had about an hour for lunch, hopefully it would be enough time to catch up on Physics work, and get some idea of what they would study for their midterm. Lance was still a little annoyed he hadn't even realized that this test was coming up so soon. Hell, he hadn't even asked for the date, but if Pidge was stressed, he should be, too. 

Since an hour probably wasn't going to be enough for all the studying they needed to get in, and the way more than occasional socializing at lunch, they made plans to study over the weekend, too. Which, irritatingly, left his and Hunk's whole weekend filled up. 

* * *

When Saturday finally came, Lance was all too relieved. After a week of all the work he had to do, it was so nice for it to finally be the weekend. And,- oh. 

That's right. 

He was booked up this entire weekend.

The beginning of the week had left him longing for the weekend to get here, but on Thursday when they heard about the project they had due, it was all downhill from there. They already had plans to work on their project on the weekend (today), and then when reminded of the midterms, Lance knew he, Hunk, and Pidge would have to be studying nonstop. They hadn't even been told by all their teachers what the date of the test would be, but they all still knew it was best to start as early as possible. 

_The Group Project From Hell (Hunk, Keith, Sofia)_

(8:43):  _what time do u guys wanna meet up_

(8:43):  _also library right_

(8:51):  _yes_

(8:51):  _also, is 11:00 am okay for everyone?_

(8:59):  **i can make 11:30 i have a class**

(9:03):  _ **11:00 is good for me**_

(9:05):  _ok cool i can be there at 11:00 too_

Thankfully, he didn't take any weekend classes, unlike Hunk though, who took one that had a couple Saturday meetings. Lance wouldn't have minded if only for the fact that the people he would be sitting with for a half hour were a girl he's hardly spoken to, and a guy he can't stand. 

It was the worst walk to the library, making him wish he could procrastinate and stroll in a half hour late to minimize the amount of time he had to be around the other two without Hunk present. But he knew he couldn't, being that he already made it clear he could make it there on time. And that he didn't want any reason for Keith to think he could get away with doing more than Lance on their project because he showed up before him. In fact, Lance started to pick up the pace, urging himself to try and get there  _before_ 11:00, so he could beat Keith. 

He'd like to see that mullet's face when he showed up first. 

* * *

Well, he didn't show up first. 

First, on his way there, he ended up taking a couple wrong turns and getting himself lost on the massive campus. That was a little embarrassing, considering the first semester was almost over and he should know his way around by now.

But not only did he get himself a little lost, he got a text on his way there.

_The Group Project From Hell (Hunk, Keith, Sofia)_

(10:56):  _I'm going to be running a little late_

(10:56):  _so I'll see you guys around noon!_

(10:57): _what_

(10:57):  _the heck_

(10:58):  _you cant leave me alone with this guy!!!_

(11:01):  **lance stop over reacting**

(11:01):  _hunk buddy ur coming right_

(11:01):  _right now right_

(11:03): **dude im in class**

(11:03):  **ill see you in a half hour**

(11:04):  _cvnhojourbsoubfskld_

He ended up reaching the library a couple minutes later, so he wasn't all too late. But he wished he would've been. It was only ten minutes past eleven, and he felt like these were going to be the longest 20 minutes of his life. He tried to overlook Keith when he got there, but he wasn't that short, and his awful mullet stuck out like a sore thumb; it wouldn't be believable if he just left and claimed not to see him. It seemed like that guy was everywhere he went anyway! 

The walk (trudge) over to the table was even worse than his trip to the library a couple minutes earlier. At least before he was under the impression there would be another person there, to make this less awful to endure. But of course not, of course he got stuck in a one-on-one situation with  _Keith_ of all people. 

Maybe he really was over-reacting. 

How bad could this possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If comments and kudos aren't enough, feel free to contact me!  
> tumblr: delusionalqueer.tumblr.com  
> instagram: @pantsmcgayn


	2. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith find out whether or not they make a good team.

* * *

Group projects were far from anyone's favorite thing, and Keith was no exception to that hatred. Sure, dividing up the work seemed like a good idea, because it was less on his shoulders. But that ended up being the part that scared him most, because he didn't trust anyone.

Especially not the most part of  _this_ group.

Alright, most was an overstatement.

Hunk was a nice guy, he knew him from another class or two, and there was really nothing to dislike about him. He was approachable and smart, and there was really nothing more Keith needed in someone he had to work with. And if it was just the two of them ending up paired together, he wouldn't have any worries about getting it done and leaving someone else to do some of the work without him present. 

But it wasn't just him. 

There was also a girl named Sofia in their group, but she wasn't insufferable. She was a little more exuberant than Hunk, and was often a little cocky in her own abilities, reminding Keith all too much of who he was _really_  dreading having to work in such close quarters with. But she was less overwhelming, maybe because she wasn't around her friends in their class that would often set off her rowdy behavior. 

But as for Group Member #3, he couldn't say the same. 

Lance matched Sofia's personality and mannerisms in a lot of ways, but there were distinct differences that made Keith prefer the girl to him. 

And it was mostly because Lance was never without one of his friends, Hunk and Pidge, who set him off. 

Where she could be cooperative and easy to talk to out of her charismatic nature, Keith always found himself irked by Lance's overly-friendly ways. Or how the two of them could've had a squabble the day before, but Lance wouldn't be dwelling on it when they met in class the next day, where Keith found himself mulling over disagreements between them.

He didn't understand how it was so easy to forget about being irritated at someone. But at the same time, he didn't understand why  _he_ was so determined to stay upset, especially when they usually fought over insignificant things. 

Most of the time he just dismissed these thoughts, because he knew he was over thinking interactions with someone he could hardly call his acquaintance. 

He was sure Lance didn't think of them as anything more than that anyway. 

* * *

While meeting up to work on their project on weekends was less than ideal, it was probably the only time they could all meet. And they needed to get this done. 

Keith was dreading having to meet up with the three others, but at least it was early in the morning, hopefully too early for  _those two_  to be that obnoxious. But he didn't have his hopes that high. 

And apparently low hopes were the way to go, because he received a text he wished he never read when he got to the library. That being that Sofia couldn't make it for another hour. And sure, with Hunk already not being able to make an appearance for a half hour left him with the two most extroverted people he knew for a full thirty minutes, he probably would've been able to make it through since it wasn't a one-on-one situation. 

But no, that wasn't the case. 

He chose not to reply, rather relishing the time he had left alone to begin working on the project. He didn't know why Lance seemed to think being alone with him for a whopping  _twenty minutes_ would be the death of him. 

Keith didn't hear nor see Lance enter, as he wasn't facing the entrance. But it would be too un-Lance-like not to make his presence known as dramatically as he possibly could. And when he heard an all too appalled gasp, he knew this was going downhill. 

"Did you start without me, mullet??" Keith heard from the other boy approaching him from behind, a tan hand quickly reaching over his shoulder to shut his laptop. 

With the realization of just how exhausting this ordeal was going to be, Keith sighed and opened his laptop again as Lance settled down and got his own work out. Really, he had hoped that they could get through this a little more maturely, but maybe he had expected too much of the other boy with that mindset. 

"Try getting here on time." he muttered in reply, opening up their project file again. 

"What was that?!" 

Sighing, he didn't reply again. He waited patiently for the little icon marking Lance's presence on their project to pop up, and they began working. Thankfully, the remainder of their time alone had minimal head-butting. Only a couple irritated comments from one boy to the other arose, but they seemed to recover as quick as always; well, more like Lance brushed it off as quick as it came, and Keith was usually wondering whether he was going to keep quiet sometimes, or jibe him with a passive aggressive remark about a past disagreement. 

* * *

Hunk's arrival was like a godsend, and Lance all but leaped into his friends arms for a hug when he showed up, pestering him about why he didn't text first and  _this was the longest twenty minutes of my life, dude, you should've gotten here sooner._ He told Hunk what they'd gotten done, putting a little more emphasis on was  _he_ got done, beaming with any acknowledgement of his work. 

Keith tried his best to ignore their reunion (they'd seen one another yesterday, was this really necessary?). 

"Do you want to see what we got done?" he asked Hunk after the longest minute of Lance retelling the lackluster events of his twenty minutes without his friend. 

Thankfully, they were able to get back on track after a quick run through of their project. And it wasn't long before Sofia arrived, too, and working with others became bearable. To his surprise, they ended up being here for another hour. More of it had been discussing than work, but they made plans to meet up next weekend to work as well so they could try and finish up.

Hopefully next time they wouldn't all be running late. Admittedly, Keith had felt a little ridiculous being the first one here. And he ended up feeling even more stupid upon finding out that not only Hunk, but Sofia too, would be coming late. And he had showed up a couple minutes early so he wouldn't be the last to arrive. 

But, it was over. They only had to meet up one last time before he hopefully never had to speak to anyone here again for a long time. 

Lance and Hunk waved their goodbyes as they headed off together, and Keith was left behind with Sofia as they both packed up before splitting up as well. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, dude, that was the  _longest_ half hour ever! He doesn't know how to make conversation to save his life!" Lance exclaimed to Hunk as they left. 

"You shouldn't be saying things behind people's back, Lance," he began, "But I know, dude." 

"I wouldn't if we were friends! Which we aren't! We only have to all meet up one more time, right? I don't think I can handle much more," he went on, theatrically, "And we still have to meet up with Pidge tomorrow to study! Does the torture never end??" Hunk rolled his eyes at that one. 

They headed back to their dorm, deciding it would be better ~~cheaper~~  to just heat up food for lunch rather than go out. That, and working on their project took up a big chunk of time that was originally dedicated to homework, so they needed all the time they could get to work. Because college was proving to be just as heavy in work as most of their upperclassmen had warned them about. 

But at least they had one another to help.

Lance had expected to need to text Pidge for help on a lot of their work, but Hunk's pure genius shined through right when they needed it and he was able to help, too. And they were able to get homework done in just over an hour, which left plenty of free time in the day for them to relax, seeing as their day would be busy tomorrow like it had been today. 

Lance was exhausted just thinking about it. But at least he didn't have to pretend to get along with people from his classes.

Okay, maybe he didn't pretend all that well, but still. 

* * *

 "Am I  _mean?"_ he spoke to his laptop screen as he settled down, right as the connecting screen changed to a picture of his older brother looking at the screen like this was his first time seeing a computer, waiting for the other to show up on his own screen. 

"What? Why would you ask that?" the pixelated version of Shiro asked as the resolution gradually improved, and his words almost caught up to his lips. 

"I don't know. I have this group project," a chuckle from the other, which earned him a glare from Keith before he went on, "And they're  _far_ from my favorite thing. So I'm clearly not  _happy_ about having to do it. But... I don't know. Do I come off too abrasive? This one guy was  _not_ pleased we had to team up. Am I that bad?" he rambled, only hoping Shiro could follow. 

His brother was probably one of the only people he could confide in about his issues and not feel completely stupid about having any. 

"Is this the same guy you told me about from your other classes?"

"Oh. Yeah, it is. I forgot I've already mentioned Lance." he answered. Why was it he could act so annoyed about the other boy but talk about him so much? He even remembered his  _own thoughts_ about how much he loathed having to work with him. 

"I thought you guys weren't even friends," Shiro continued, "Why does it matter? You might not even have to work together again after this. He might not even remember you after this project." he finished. 

And Keith knew he was right. They weren't friends. And to quote himself, he could hardly call Lance his acquaintance. And many of his mannerisms really annoyed him whenever they were together. But all they had a quick assignment that would take no more than a week or two to finish, and then they wouldn't have to endure one another again. In fact, they probably wouldn't ever have a moment of being alone again, so finishing this would end up being even  _easier._ He wouldn't have to worry about accidentally fueling the other boys ego, or hearing him boast to his friend. 

But for some reason, the thought made Keith's chest feel heavy. But it being so ridiculous, it was easy to push down and forget. 

"Yeah," was all he could supply in an answer. 

"You alright?" his brother asked, the resolution much better than it had been a couple minutes ago, and the concern in his brother's features was prominent. 

He nodded. "I'm fine," he replied, "But I'll talk to you later, alright? I just wanted to say hi. Plus I've got homework." 

"Alright. Later Keith." And with Keith's murmur of a goodbye back, the words  _call ended_  flashed on screen. 

When Keith worked on the rest of his assignments, he thought about what Shiro had said. Why  _should_ he care? Why  _should_ he be so concerned with someone who doesn't seem to see him as much more than an annoyance? His constant jibes at him had been taken as trying to get Keith's attention, but maybe he was reading too much into it. Just because Lance was  _immature_ enough to do something like that, doesn't mean that was what it was. Who would go through all that for him anyway? They'd hardly spoken before this, aside from squabbling, anyway.

He shouldn't be overthinking this. They just didn't make that good of a team. 

He just didn't get why that thought felt so out of place. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If comments and kudos aren't enough, feel free to contact me! 
> 
> tumblr: delusionalqueer.tumblr.com  
> instagram: @pantsmcgayn


End file.
